1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calendars, and more particularly to a dual monthly calendar and a twelve-month chart used to record dates and provide an overall view of events on one page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remembering birth dates or other recurring occasions can be difficult when several birthdays or events are involved. For example, one not only has to remember important dates of immediate family members, but also of extended family members, such as aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, etc. People who rely on memory to recall dates are subject to human error. A better way to recall events is by writing them down on a
Using calendars to recall events, however, is not problem-free. For example, many calendars only display one month at a time, so one must flip through the calendar to the other months to see when future events will arise. Also, most calendars are discarded after the calendar year expires, so that events recorded on an expired calendar must be transcribed to a new calendar. In some cases calendars do not provide space for recording events, so important dates must be written on some other reminder document. In either instance, problems exist, such as improper transcription of dates or misplacement of pieces of paper that have information recorded on it. Several calendars have been developed that are perpetual and others have been developed that provide the user with space to record information.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,202, issued to Rock on Oct. 20, 1959, describes a calendar for recording important events. The calendar uses blank month sheets that allow the user to fill in the name of the month, the dates of the month and important events in the space provided. After one use, the calendar sheet is discarded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,077, issued to Ember on Aug. 19, 1980, describes a blank six-month chart. The device consists of six individual blank month grids on one page used to display and record events for any six-month period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,711, issued to Christensen on Jan. 3, 1989, describes a perpetual calendar that uses memo cards to record important dates and anniversaries. The memo cards are inserted into a calendar that has pockets representing each date of a month. British Patent Number 2,124,413, published on Feb. 15, 1984, describes a perpetual calendar, assembly where memo cards are inserted into numbered date pockets. Month indicating cards and day indicating cards are inserted into month and day pockets, respectively, to display the appropriate month and day of the year. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,319, issued to LeCompte on Aug. 12, 1997, describes a perpetual recordation calendar that is folded along designated lines to display the appropriate dates for a particular month.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,959, issued to Anderson et al. on Jun. 8, 1982, describes a scheduling board. The board has a number of columns and rows. One column provides space to display a day-date, the other columns provide space to list jobs and to note the progress of the jobs. The day-date column of the scheduling board is shown displaying four five-day workweeks of a month.
Some calendars have been designed to have a tear-away portion for removal of expired calendar dates. U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,391, issued to Ngan on Oct. 31, 2000, describes a calendar. The calendar has a top cover having apertures to display the month, the day of the week and the year on an underlying stack of calendar sheets. The calendar sheets are perforated for easy removal. As the month expires, the sheet is removed from the rest of the calendar. The calendar does not have to be removed from the wall each time a new month comes up nor does the page have to be rotated when using a spiral type multi-page calendar.
German Patent Number 3,143,667, published on May 11, 1983, describes a tear-off calendar having calendar sheets with perforated fields. German Patent Number 19,648,842, published on Aug. 7, 1997, describes a calendar where expired calendar sheets can be torn off and recycled into useful articles such as an envelope.
Many calendars have a plurality of sheets that are bound together into a book or binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,229, issued to Werjefelt on Nov. 5, 1991, describes a postcard calendar. The calendar comprises a plurality of sheets bound together as a binder along one edge. The sheet therefore can be turned to expose the next sheet. The sheet is divided into a first portion and a second portion by a perforated demarcation line that runs across the sheet. The first portion of the sheet displays the calendar indicia and remains attached the binder. The second portion of the sheet displays the postcard and it is detachable. On the rear surface of each sheet, space is provided for writing down important dates, notes or other messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,042, issued to Rassi on Feb. 20, 1990, describes a calendar. The calendar comprises a number of sheets that are bound together into a book so that when one page is turned the next page is displayed. The calendar sheets are divided into sections, one containing calendar information and the other containing illustration or text. The illustration or text section is the portion bound into a book. The calendar section may be detached from the rest of the book so when the calendar expires the calendar may be converted into and stored as an art, science or photography book for future reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,314, issued to Parent et al. on Jul. 30, 1985, describes a calendar bound as a book. The calendar month is subdivided into a number of fragments to facilitate overturning, if not complete detachment from the book once the exposed dates expire. Overturning will expose current dates as well as future dates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,615 issued to Kytlica on Sep. 18, 2001, describes a calendar that can double as a photo album. The calendar comprises twelve transparent sleeves that are rotatably bound together along one edge. The sleeves receive inserts such as photos or sheets having calendar indicia. The sleeves have a hole or magnetic tabs to suspend the album from a structure.
Several calendars have been developed to have a support integrated with the calendar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,656, issued to Farnsworth on May 24, 1977, describes a greeting card calendar where a single folded card forms a front panel covering a scored back panel. A calendar pad is mounted on the back panel, which can be folded along the score lines into an easel to display the calendar pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,456, issued to Bracken on Feb. 12, 2002, describes a calendar frame having two spaces to display a picture and a monthly calendar. Monthly sheets of the calendar are attached to and advanced about pivoting pegs, forgoing the need to tear, remove or flip the calendar sheets to display a new month. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,565, issued on Mar. 14, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,814, issued on Jul. 28, 1998, both to Capehart, describe a calendar display comprising a flat support and a plurality of stacked sheets attached to the support. The support can be manipulated to form a stand to display the calendar.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/0162253, published on Nov. 7, 2002, describes a calendar cover that folds on itself to create a slanted display stand for the calendar. The cover also folds into a box to wrap around, retain and conceal the calendar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,167, issued to Stanard on Aug. 3, 1982, describes a display calendar. The calendar comprises a multi-sheet paper pad having an upper mounting portion, which can display advertisements, and a lower detachable portion, which displays date sheets for each day of the year.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,544, issued to Eddy on September 14, 1915, describes a daily date sign. The sign has a back having indicia such as data or advertisements on the top portion of the back and a hanger strip disposed across the middle of the back to receive and detachably retain a removable daily date pad.
A number of calendars have been designed to removably receive a picture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,876, issued to Jagoe et al. on Jun. 27, 1995, describes a calendar photo album. The calendar has a picture holding member on every leaf to permit the user to display photos, pictures, and other graphic works of the user's choice in conjunction with a calendar indicia page. The picture holding member may use adhesive material or may be diagonal slits for inserting photos or a cut out window frame for receiving photos.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,215, issued to Newberry et al. on Jul. 23, 1991, describes a calendar apparatus for displaying pictures in conjunction with a calendar. The apparatus comprises a rectangular backing member to hold pictures of varying sizes and friction slide members that permit the pictures to be displayed without disassembling the apparatus. The apparatus permits the user to display pictures of the users choice.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,011, issued to Woofter on Apr. 24, 1956, describes a display article. The article is a plastic calendar having a top display portion for holding a picture, illustration or advertisement and a bottom portion for displaying a monthly calendar. The top portion forms a pocket for removably receiving a picture at the top. The bottom portion has a pair of plastic pegs for receiving a calendar pad, thereby permitting the user to reuse the display article year after year.
Calendars that display one month per page are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,342, issued to Almo on May 31, 1994 (calendar sheet is divided into an upper half and a lower half, the lower half displays a pre-designated month and the upper half is blank to display art work) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,612, issued to Evans on Apr. 17, 1917 (twelve-sheet memorandum calendar providing space to record information).
Calendars designed to fit on one continuous sheet and that can be rolled to expose current or future dates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,434, issued to Shedo on Apr. 23, 1929 (a rolling calendar, which has a stationary portion to display advertisements or other data); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,392 issued to Cornell on Aug. 24, 1982.
Still other calendars are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,123, issued to Chelius on Jan. 19, 1988 (a year-specific calendar displaying twelve months divided between two columns and a third column that lists important events and holidays) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,450, issued to Coleman on Jul. 11, 1995 (medication management calendar-chart that uses a dry-erase board).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a birthday calendar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.